This invention relates generally to stands for articles, and particularly to collapsible stands for supporting microphones and similar articles.
Stands for microphones, and the like, are widely used by stage performers and certain features are particularly desirable. Among these are stability, portability and lightness of weight. Stability can be achieved by providing a heavy circular base member but has the disadvantage of resulting in a stand which is both heavy and bulky. Portability can be achieved by utilizing a telescoping stand with collapsible legs and these features are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,479, which is primarily directed to a quick release telescoping stand but also features upwardly foldable legs. This stand has the disadvantage of having a fixed base member relative to the stem and does not readily lend itself to providing a truly compact unit. Lightness is readily achieved by choosing a lightweight, or thin metal gauge which is, however, not compatible with stability.
The present stand overcomes these and other disadvantages in a manner not revealed by the known prior art.